SadoMasichism
by macaronisofa
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu get into a fight...but what if it became something more? Rated M for Yaoi and Hidan's Mouth.


I stood, staring. The boy in front of me sat on the ground, arms crossed and bottom lip out in a pout. I almost laughed. The boy hadn't thought ahead of his action, and was presently sitting in mud, in the pouring rain, getting completely soaked. "Would you please _get up_?" I asked, someone walking by laughed, as did everyone else who had looked at us.

"Look, I am NOT getting up, until you agree to let us stop, and rest, and get dry, and-"

"NO! Now get up and let's go! Aren't you embarrassing yourself? Having a two year old tantrum in the middle of the street?"

He just looked at me, and laughed. "Hell no."

I growled. "Well your embarrassing _me_!" I leaned close to his face, close enough to make him lean backward. He smirked. "Gunna' _kiss_ me, Kakuzu?"

I growled. "Get. Up. NOW!" Heads turned immediately to my thundering voice, and I flipped them all off. He just sat there, purple eyes wide. Then he smirked. "Ha-ha, NO. I told you I'm not-…..fine. I'll move." He smirked, and stood up. Then he opened his mouth. Oh no, he's not going to…yep, he was.

"NO, KAKUZU, I AM 19, I AM **NOT **GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU FOR MONEY YOU PERVERTED PEDOPHILE OLD MAN!"

And with that he turned, and started walking, as everyone in the small village turned to look. I just stared, jaw dropped. _**That little fuck…**_I thought about jumping him from behind and ripping him to shreds, but I didn't think the villagers would take kindly to that.

So I just walked after him, thinking pleasantly of wringing his neck when we get out of this place.

As we passed through the small village, people looked and stared, either giggling or whispering. About halfway through, I heard some one whisper something about ME, and that was it. I jumped Hidan from behind. He turned and swung his scythe at me, a smile on his face. That was it. We started battling.

(Sometime after initial battle.)

The village was basically gone, as were the village. Anyone who hadn't left immediately or was caught in our way was massacred. Hidan stood five feet from me, smirking.

He was burned, cut, bruised, and it looked like his whole left side had no full ribs. They were all broken. Then I pounced him again. He smirked, wiggling beneath me, as I pinned him to the ground. He continued to wiggle, arching his back a few times, slightly pulling his arms to try to get away, although I knew he didn't really want to escape, because each one of his attempts were half-hearted. He sniggered. I growled, holding him down hard. He continued his wiggling beneath me, pressing himself against me, and….I looked at him disgusted.

He wiggling wasn't a half-hearted attempt to escape, he was doing out of some kind of erotic sadomasochistic behavior. He was egging me on, wiggling in the hopes of making me keep hurting him, or something more…this wasn't the first time we've been through this. He often wanted me to side-track with him, doing this same thing once he was pinned beneath me, which he always was.

"Cocksucker."

He squeezed out another insult. Just begging to be choked. I obliged him, getting a sick pleasure out of it as well. As much as I hate to admit, I actually enjoy doing this with him. I don't have the slightest idea why, but I do. I

The way he arched his back in this position, I knew what he wanted from me. It was the same every time. The way he would shoot out insults, in the hopes I'd choke him, the way he'd arch is back beneath me, pressing his body against mine for a split second, the way he'd rub his thighs on my sides, as I didn't bother to pin his legs down. The erection he tries to hide so well. The thing is, I would never oblige him of this pleasure. I would stop choking him suddenly, let him go, get up, and walk away, leaving Hidan to gather his senses.

But today was different. The movements he made so often were more jerky, more…erotic. The way he looked at me. Lust was evident in his eyes. It was always there, just never this evident. Maybe I _would _oblige him, today. I looked around quickly. Nobody in the area. I smiled.

Alrighty then.

I stopped choking him suddenly, leaning closer to my partner, whose eyes had a grave excitement to them.

"Is this what you want?"

He nodded. Even though I hadn't said what it was he wanted, he understood. My lips crashed against his in a hard kiss. Immediately, his arms snaked around my neck, legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

He moaned, pulling off my mask, and deepening the kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. "Stupid fucking old man."

I pull away. "What?"

He smirked. "Took you this long to figure it out, ha-ha." I continued to glare at him from my now-sitting position. Hidan's eyes narrowed dangerously, anger flaring in them. "Get your ass back over here, _now. _Don't you _dare _stop._"_ The last part of his sentence was growled. The sentence was a demand, not a suggestion. I laughed, and lowered myself back to him again, tickled pink by how much control I had over my counterpart now.

"Aha, ah! Move, Jashin-damnit." I smiled. I wasn't quite reading to move yet. I pushed up his legs slightly, rocking into him as the kiss deepened.

To my surprise, I earned choking gasps and loud moans from my counterpart.

I smirked. _This big of a reaction, and I'm not even inside him yet… _

Hidan began to rock with me, pushing my erection into him harder, making my grinds faster and harder. My hands wandered down him, pulling the rest of his clothing off, before I began to rub his erection.

"Ah! Kak-_ahhhh." He moaned loudly, and I stopped what I was doing. He wouldn't last much longer. Hell, he likes pain, so I won't prepare him. "Flip over, Hidan."_

"_Right." He flipped over eagerly, as I grabbed his hips, entering him quickly, earning moans and gasps. I quickened my pace, and shifted slightly, earning screams from Hidan, as I pounded his sweet spot. _

_It gave me a thrill to see Hidan like this. Cocky, strong, never-giving in, Hidan, melting to putty in my hands, screaming and moaning my name the whole time. _

"_KAKUZU!" With a final scream of my name, Hidan came hard, pulling me over the edge with him. And we both collapsed next to each other._

"_Happy now?"_

"_Hell yes. Kuzu, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that."_

_I smirked. "Yes, I do."_

_It was Hidan's turn to smirk. "Yeah?"_

"_Hey Hidan, isn't that against your religion?"_

_Hidan laughed. "Of course it is, dumbass. Why do you think I was a virgin?"_

_I smiled. "That explains a lot of the screaming."_

"_Fuck you asshole."_

"_Mmm, my pleasure."_

"_Pervert."_

"_Yep."_

"_I love you, fucktard."_

_I smiled, and grabbed Hidan, hugging him slightly. "Now get up." And with that, I stood up, and fixed my clothes. Hidan just sat there stunned. I smirked again, and started to walk away, Hidan struggling to get dressed and catch up._

"_I love you too, Hidan."_

_I could have sworn I heard him gasp._


End file.
